coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9986 (22nd January 2020)
Plot Breakfast is being made at No.9. Fiz has found the back door open but no one thinks anything is wrong until Ruby comes downstairs and says that Hope is missing. Confirming the fact, Tyrone rings the police. Sarah plans to view a flat in Victoria Court for her and Adam to move into. Bethany is delighted to be asked to be her maid of honour. She tells her mum that everything indicates that she’s going to be asked to be the new manager of the bistro. Kevin refuses to talk to Tim. The police take Hope’s description and begin door-to-door enquiries. Other officers call on Jade, but she tearfully insists she knows nothing. She sneaks a look at her loft door in passing. Hearing that Jade denies knowing anything, Fiz insists on calling on her herself but the police dissuade her. Bernie, Paul and Billy begin cleaning up No.5’s damage. At Evelyn’s suggestion, Tyrone organises the neighbours into search parties. He comes clean to them about who exactly Jade’s father is. To Tim’s astonishment, Charlie calls at No.4. He hides a picture of himself and Sally, claiming he’s just a tenant there. Fiz, remembering the events of 2008 when John held Rosie Webster prisoner, wonders about the loft in Jade’s house. Tim asks for the signed divorce papers, but Charlie tells him she’s lost her two jobs and is heavily in debt. Unable to afford the legal fees, she asks him to stump those up and as well as £5,000 as a settlement. Fiz breaks into Jade’s house and makes straight for the loft. Arriving at the bistro, Bethany is astonished to find that Alya is the new manager. Fiz finds a packed back with clothes, passports and one-way tickets to France in the loft. The neighbours’ search continues. Tyrone finds Jade also looking for the girl in Victoria Street, insisting she knows nothing about her disappearance. Worried about her previous miscarriage, Maria is pleased to find that all is at it should be when she and Gary attend the twelve-week scan. Prompted by a remark from Tyrone, Jade thinks of one place that the girl could be. The police tell Chesney and Gemma that there will be a marked car outside No.5 twenty-four hours a day in case of further attacks. Jade finds a frozen Hope hiding at the cemetery. Jade’s in tears, thinking she had lost her sister for ever. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles *PC Windsor - David Campbell *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *PC Edmondson - Yasmin Steadman *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and Hope and Ruby's bedroom *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room and waiting room *5 Talbot Road, Manchester - Living room/kitchen, landing, bedroom and loft *North Cross Cemetery Notes *Fiz Stape’s memory of John Stape using his loft/attic to hold Rosie Webster prisoner references events in Episode 6940 (3rd November 2008), while Maria Connor remembers her previous miscarriage which took place in Episode 6805 (28th April 2008). *A fifth police officer is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone and Fiz are horrified to discover the back door unlocked and Hope gone; and Bethany is gutted when Alya reveals that Ray has made her the bistro’s manager. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,404 viewers (9th place). Category:2020 episodes